


Serenity

by ariquitecontrary (ItsAriyanna)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alec gets drunk, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Weddings, and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood's had the love of his life in front of him this whole time. Too bad he doesn't realize it until he's writing his best man speech for the love of his life's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> based off of that tweet where the guy confesses his love to the groom during his best man speech. 
> 
> my first ever malec fic so I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Alec Lightwood is a lot of things. He’s patient (when needed), thoughtful, selfless, determined, and a lot of other great things. However, he is not very good at seeing the obvious (according to Isabelle). This had never really been a problem with him except for when he was in denial of being gay, but he’d come clean about that a long time ago so it really didn’t matter anymore. He’d never really cared that he was kind of slow when it came to realizing things. And then Magnus Bane happened. 

Magnus Bane was the type of person Alec never would have seen himself getting along with. Where Alec was shy and kept to himself, Magnus was loud and could charm an entire room of people. Alec was ordinary and plain while Magnus was vivacious and phenomenal. The two shouldn’t have worked so good together, but they did. 

Alec remembers clearly when he first met the older man. He’d reluctantly been talked into attending a party with Jace and Clary, had even spent the whole night complaining about not wanting to go. Thirty minutes in and he was so bored that he considered ditching his two asshole friends (after all they had ditched him first to go make out somewhere); and then he saw him. 

Magnus had been standing in the corner of the room, surrounded by plenty of men and women, all who were absolutely mesmerized by him. He wasn’t talking, he was simply staring out into the distance while everyone around him seemed to be trying to get his attention. After a few moments, he must have sensed Alec’s creepy stare and turned and allowed their eyes to lock. Within a few minutes, the gorgeous man had been face to face with Alec, introducing himself. 

Alec had been a stuttering mess while Magnus’ seductive and calm voice came out as smooth as honey. He supposes that he must have known from the very beginning that he loved Magnus. There wasn’t a person on earth who didn’t love Magnus Bane. For months, and then years, Alec spent every second he could with the older man. They clicked in a way that Alec never had with anyone else, not even Jace, and he found himself always being intrigued by the other man who had seen and done so much. 

Over the coarse of five years, Alec and Magnus learned everything about each other. They knew what the other was thinking or feeling and they knew what ticked each other off and what their deepest secrets were.

Isabelle would joke around constantly about how they were like soulmates. Clary said they could have given Jack and Rose a run for their money. Jace often pushed that they needed to hurry up and stop beating around the bush and just make things official. Magnus never had much to say about any of this, and Alec would just tell them to shut up. They didn’t know what they were talking about. Alec felt blessed enough just to have Magnus in his life and he wasn’t going to jeopardize their friendship. So all in all, Alec was happy and content with being Magnus’ best friend. 

And then Camille came along. 

From the moment Magnus first brought around the dark haired girl, Alec hated her. He hated that he hated her, because Camille had never actually done anything to deserve his hate and to be honest, he wasn’t quite sure why he hated her at first. He played it off as feeling neglected by Magnus and that was that. 

And while Magnus seemed to be absolutely head over heels in love with her, he was the only one. Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace didn’t like her either which relieved Alec for reasons he wasn’t ready to talk about yet. It seemed that the only person who could actually stand Camille was Raphael, Simon’s boyfriend and Magnus’ longtime friend. Alec figures that it had a lot to do with the fact that Raphael and Camille were both closed off and cold people. Their personalities were alarmingly similar, but at least Raphael would open up when he was around his friends. 

Alec would tell himself everyday that it would be over soon; Magnus would realize she wasn’t the one for him and would leave her. He should have known that wasn’t true, though. Magnus would never date someone he didn’t see himself with in the long run. So in retrospect, Alec realizes he should have expected it when Magnus proposed to her. 

It wasn’t until Camille showed up to their weekly Friday night dinner’s at Jace and Clary’s with a huge rock on her finger, that Alec _finally_ admitted to himself that he was in love with Magnus. 

He should have realized it a long time ago, because God knows he’d felt it for a long time, but he didn’t. He didn’t and now Magnus was marrying the human equivalent of a migraine. Alec had put on a happy face, despite the fact that he was falling apart on the inside, and congratulated his best friend. He saw the way Izzy and Clary looked at him, pity in their eyes and frowns etched deep on their faces. Jace had given him a soft, sad smile and Alec supposed this is what he deserved. He wanted to be the best friend he could be to Magnus and now that’s all he ever would be. 

Over the months they prepared for the wedding, Alec did his best to be there for Magnus. He listened as his best friend went on and on about wedding details and he acted like his heart wasn’t slowly crumbling. He helped Magnus decide on cakes and colors and acted like he wasn’t pretending it was _their_ wedding he was planning. 

He would pray every single night that Magnus would call off the whole thing, would realize that Alec was the one for him even though Alec had never put himself out there. He unhealthy began to drown himself in his work, not wanting to actually believe that the love of his life was marrying someone else; someone Alec hated.

But the months passed and winter turned into spring, and before he knew it there was two days left until the wedding. This was how he found himself in Hawaii, currently with Clary and getting drunk as hell as he practiced his stupid best man speech. 

“You should end it with ‘have fun spending the rest of your life with Satan’!” 

Alec snorted and wrote the idea down even though he knew he wouldn’t say that. 

“What do I even say?” He groaned for what seemed like the millionth time. “Nothing I want to say is good or sincere.”

Clary gave him a sad look and he had to look away from her before he started to drunkenly cry. 

“Why don’t you just copy one from the internet?” 

Alec and Clary both jumped at the voice behind them. He turned around and was relieved to see it was just Isabelle. 

“Hey, Iz!” Clary patted the bar stool next to her and Isabelle took a seat. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I was going to go crazy if I had to listen to Camille whine one more time about how her dress doesn’t make her boobs look big enough.” 

Alec snorted. “Must be such a tragedy.”

“It actually is, but I don’t feel sorry for her.”

Alec immediately felt bad for his sister. Camille had made Izzy help out with nearly everything dress and appearance related since she had the best sense of fashion out of all of them. 

“What’s everyone else doing?” 

Isabelle seemed thankful for Clary’s change in subject. “Jace is still sleeping, but I’m sure you already knew that.” Alec and Clary both nodded. Jace had spent the entire night before getting hammered and he was definitely paying the price for it now. “Magnus is taking care of some last minute changes and Simon and Raphael are doing that scuba diving thing.”

Alec felt a bit jealous. He’d always envied Simon for the relationship he had with Raphael. The two had been together for years and they were still as in love with each other as they had been when they first met. It was the kind of thing he never knew he wanted, until he realized he’d never have it; at least not with the person who mattered. 

“So how’s the speech going?”

He lifted up the paper that so far just had “have fun with Satan!” followed by a sad face. 

“Yikes,” Izzy said. She waved her hand to get the bartenders attention. “Can I have three shots of Patron?” 

“Oh, I’m not drinking,” Clary spoke up.

“Then it’s a good thing they’re not for you.” The bartender came back over with the shots and Izzy slid all three of them to Alec. “They’re for _you_.” 

He knew he should turn them down, he’d already been drinking a lot, but he really just wanted to forget. He _needed_ to forget. So with a sigh, he picked up the first shot and downed it. 

 

**

“So like, fuck love!” 

He giggled to himself and Clary and Izzy cackled loudly as he threw his hands into the air. 

“I don’t ever want to fall in love! Love is for losers!”

“Hey!” Clary whined. 

“No, no, it’s totally cool that you’re in love because it’s with my brother so like, you’re cool.” 

Clary smirked and sipped at her martini. 

“They should play I Don’t Want to Be In Love by Good Charlotte!” He gasped out. “That’s like… my song!”

Isabelle nodded. “I’ll request it.”

“You know what I need to do?”

“What?”

“I need to have sex!” 

Izzy snorted at his words and Clary choked on her drink. 

“Keep your voice down!” Clary hissed although she was smiling. 

“Nope,” he replied as he shook his head from side to side rapidly. “I want to have sex! Someone have sex with me!”

He must have shouted it pretty loud because from somewhere inside the club a voice rang out: “I’ll have sex with you!” 

“Score!” He pumped his fists into the air, a bright and goofy smile on his face. 

“You’re so going to regret getting this drunk.” 

“It’s your fault,” he said with a glare towards his sister. “You and your damn Patron!”

Izzy just rolled her eyes. 

Clary opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it again as she looked off behind Alec. Izzy followed her gaze and sighed. 

“Uh oh.” 

“Uh oh?” Alec questioned and turned around. It took him a little while to focus, but when his vision cleared enough to see what they were looking at, he groaned. “Uh oh.”

The rest of their little gang was walking towards them and Alec wanted to demand that they all leave. He was here first! This was his, Clary’s, and Izzy’s spot. Only the cool people could hang out here and as far as he was concerned, they were the only cool ones. Everyone else sucked. 

Apparently his snake friends didn’t think the same, because Clary ran into Jace’s embrace and began to kiss him while Izzy waddled her way in-between Simon and Raphael. This left Alec standing by himself, with his shot glass cradled against his chest protectively. Everyone could have their damn relationships. At least he had alcohol. 

“What’s up?” Jace asked as he wrapped his arm around Clary.

“Gonna get laid,” Alec sang out and downed the shot in his arms. 

“Woah!” Izzy reached out and put her hand on his bicep to steady him. Funny, he didn’t even realize he was falling. 

“Wait, what?” It was Magnus who spoke up and Alec found that his once soothing voice was now making him want to vomit, or maybe it was the drinks, whatever. “Who’s getting laid?”

“Me.” Alec looked into his friend’s eyes to see that they looked off, troubled. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he figured that wasn’t his place anymore. Camille could ask him questions like that now. 

“Sweet!” Jace said, but Alec didn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus. 

The two stood staring at each other for a few moments longer, eyes burning into each other’s, before Camille yanked on Magnus’ arm to get his attention. 

“Baby, I want a drink.” 

Magnus tore his gaze away from Alec and Alec watched as he turned to his stupid fiancee and smiled. “Sure, here you go.” He pulled out his credit card from his wallet and gave it over to her. Camille beamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alec wanted to yell at her. He wanted to tell her to pay for her own damn drinks. He also wanted to yell at Magnus for various reasons. 

“You okay, Alec?” 

He looked down to see Izzy frowning, hand still secured around his bicep. 

“I’m fine.”

He knew she didn’t believe him, but she didn’t question him further and he was grateful. 

“So, getting laid?” Simon winked at Alec and Alec grinned. 

“Yes! I deserve it.” 

“Hell yeah you do, man!” 

Raphael jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs. “Silencio!” He hissed. 

“Who are you having sex with?” It was Magnus who asked and he sounded both bewildered and upset. Alec wondered why he was upset. Maybe he had a fight with Camille or something. 

“I don’t know,” he hummed. “I need to find someone.” He looked off into the crowd, but it wasn’t any help. His vision was absolutely fucked.

“Alec, darling, that doesn’t sound safe.” Magnus’ voice was soft and calming and Alec wanted to cry. How dare he call him darling? As if he was here with Alec. As if it was Alec he was marrying. As if he wasn’t breaking Alec’s heart without even knowing it. 

“I can have sex with whoever I want, Magnus.” 

“I know that, but you’re drunk.” 

Alec turned at glared at him. “So? Who cares? It’s not like any of them will matter to me.” 

Their friends got silent and Alec had trouble remembering they were there. It was like he had tunnel vision and all he could see was Magnus. 

Magnus was still frowning, but now he looked more angered than wary. 

“Alexander, come on.” He grabbed Alec’s hand, but the younger man ripped it out of his grasp harshly. Magnus gasped and gave him a look of absolute betrayal, but Alec didn’t care. Magnus betrayed him first. Alec didn’t owe him anything now. 

“Big brother.” Izzy placed her hand on Alec’s cheek and turned his gaze towards her. “Magnus is right. You need sleep.” 

He closed his eyes, leaning his cheek into his sister’s palm. He felt the anger that had been coursing through him, slowly disappear. Izzy and Magnus had always been the ones who could calm him down, but now it seemed all he had was Izzy. 

“Okay.” He whispered softly as he opened his eyes. He turned to Magnus who was frowning more than ever now. Alec had never seen him frown so much and despite everything, he didn’t want to see Magnus frown. Magnus deserved to always be happy. So he pushed away his pathetic, self pity and forced himself to smile at him. He could pretend to be okay for the sake of everyone else. “Let’s go.”

Magnus seemed to feel a bit better at that, and he smiled softly as he took Alec’s hand and led him out of the club. 

**

Not for the first time in his life, Alec regretted getting drunk. He wasn’t even sure how he’d made it to his hotel room without throwing up, but as soon as he had entered the room he made a beeline for the restroom which was were he was currently. 

He heaved into the toilet one more before crumbling down to the floor and putting his head into his hands. He wanted to scream and cry and break something. While the alcohol had made him feel good for a few hours, he was now realizing why he had been so determined to get drunk. 

In fact, the reason why had just walked into the bathroom and was leaning against the sink, arms crossed and a look of worry on his face. 

“Alexander.” It was the softest of whispers and it was all it took to break him. With a sob, he looked up at Magnus hoping the other could just _see_ what it was that was wrong with him. He wanted to shout at Magnus to fix him over and over again until the other man had no choice but to do that. He knew he couldn’t though. 

Magnus gave him a broken look and walked over to where he was hunched over on the floor. Alec held his breath as Magnus crouched down and placed a hand on his cheek. “My beautiful boy…” 

Alec cried out louder this time and Magnus gave him a look, a simple look that said everything. 

“I love you,” Alec cried out. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

Magnus’ eyes glistened and Alec bites his lip to stop it from trembling. 

“Magnus…” he whispered. 

“I know, darling.” He pulled Alec into his chest and cradled him there on the dirty floor. “I know.”

“Love me back. I need you to love me back.” 

“Alec…” 

Alec pulled away from Magnus to look him in the eyes. The older man looked so torn apart in a way that Alec had never seen before. 

“Lie if you have to, but please, just tell me you love me.”

Magnus stares at him for a while, mouth opening and closing several times before he finally speaks. “I love you, Alexander Lightwood, always.” 

It’s a lie, but it settles Alec in a way nothing ever has before. 

“Stay with me, just for tonight.” 

“Of course.” 

Alec places his head back onto Magnus’ chest and the older boy rocks him back and forth. He knows that it’s too late, but for this night he has him and for a moment, everything is okay. 

 

**

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s alone in bed with a pounding headache. He looks at the bedside table and the clock reads 2:44 PM. He still has a while until the stupid dinner rehearsal and that makes his head hurt in a different way. 

He was drunk as hell last night, and while he doesn’t remember much, he is pretty damn sure that he didn’t actually write a best man speech which he needs for tonight. 

_I’ll just wing it,_ he thinks to himself. It’s just a best man speech. He can get one from the internet if it’s so hard.

A loud ringing startles him and he jumps up before realizing it’s his phone. He runs his hands over the covers, finally finding it and sees that he has several missed calls and texts from his friends. The most recent one is from Clary and he opens it.

**Clary:  
Call me when you wake up. I’m worried.**

He wonders what she could possibly be worried about, but he does as she asked. The phone rings twice before she picks up.

_”Alec?”_

“Hello, yes.” 

_”Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright! We were all worried!”_

“Um…why?” He can’t remember anything, but he’s sure he wouldn’t do something stupid or endanger himself.

_”You were really drunk, Alec. I know Magnus took you up to your room, but still. I worry._ ”

“Wait, Magnus?” Magnus was here? Shit. Why couldn’t he remember that?

_”You don’t remember?”_

“No. Did he say anything?” His heart pounds. He hopes he didn’t do anything stupid while he was drunk. Surely if he had, Magnus would have texted him about it. 

_”No, just that you threw up and then went to bed.”_

He sighs, relieved that he didn’t do anything stupid. 

_”Well, I’m glad you’re okay! Be ready by five, remember. The rehearsal is at six.”_

Alec nods. “Alright, I’ll see you later.” 

They hang up and for some reason, he feels empty as if he’s missing something. He shakes off the thought and forces himself not to fall into a pit of self pity again. He needs to shower and work on his damn speech. There’s no time to dwell on the past now. 

 

**

Weddings are boring. Sure they’re beautiful, whatever, but the whole thing is kind of boring. It’s also always the same, which is why he thinks a rehearsal is pointless but they get free food out of it so he can’t complain too much. 

“I love weddings.” Clary sighs as she leans her head on Jace’s shoulder, who suddenly turns pale. “Aren’t they just beautiful?”

Jace clears his throat before humming in agreement. Alec snorts and Isabelle kicks him underneath the table. 

“I can’t wait until I’m married.” Jace goes even more pale at that, but Clary just continues to sigh and talk about the beauty of marriage. 

Simon and Raphael are talking with some of Camille’s family and Magnus is off doing God knows what. All throughout the rehearsal Magnus had seemed kind of off and hadn’t even looked at Alec once. The younger man tried not to worry too much about it. Soon enough Magnus would probably start to slowly disappear from his life and while the thought hurt him in so many ways, he knew he had to accept it. 

Isabelle must have picked up on his sullen attitude, because she slides her drink over to him. “Alcohol?” 

Alec smiles at her. “As long as it’s not fucking Patron.” 

She winks at him and he takes a sip. God knows he’ll need to be drunk to get though this night.

 

**  
By the time it’s time to give speeches, Alec is feeling a little tipsy. He’s nowhere near as bad as he had been the night before, but he’s also not completely sober which is definitely a plus. 

Some people from Camille’s family talk about how much they love their “princess” and how they always knew she’d marry her prince charming and Alec kind of wants to gag. He stops listening after the second one, and before he knows it Jace is jabbing him with his elbow, motioning for him to get up.

He finally does, and for the first time all night, Magnus is staring right at him. He looks beautiful, of course he does, in a black button up with a vest to match. His hair is styled up, the way it always is and he looks so perfect that Alec wants nothing more than to run up to him and fall at his feet. 

But he doesn’t. 

He clears his throat and takes a deep breath.

“Well, I spent a long time trying to think of what to say, but I couldn’t seem to find the right words.” His voice sounds unsteady and he takes a deep breath, trying to get control of himself. “My best friend, Clary, has spent the better half of the night talking about how beautiful weddings are.” Clary turns red and glares at him as several people chuckle.

“I used to think that, too. I used to dream about getting married to the love of my life.” He closes his eyes and realizes it’s true. He just never realized that the person in those dreams was Magnus. “I don’t know when, but somewhere along the line I stopped dreaming about my wedding, about finding love.” 

“I stopped believing that I’d ever find true happiness.” He stares at Magnus and Magnus looks back, face blank. “My mother always told me that when you meet the love of your life, you’d know. You’d know because your knees wouldn’t shake, your palms wouldn’t get sweaty, you wouldn’t feel anxious. She told me that when you met your soulmate you’d feel calm, like coming home.” 

“I never knew what she meant by that. How could someone feel like coming home?” He looked down to his side and saw Isabelle. Her eyes were narrowed, a look of fierce determination on her face. “How was I supposed to know what coming home even felt like?” 

He turns his head and looks at Clary whose eyes are soft and knowing. Jace is right next to her, chin lifted up and gaze locked on Alec. 

“I wasn’t sure if I’d ever find that feeling.” He turns and looks at Raphael. Raphael’s head is titled to the side, eyes questioning but knowing at the same time. Simon is next to him, smiling at Alec.

“And then…” 

He looks back to Magnus and lets out a tiny gasp. The other man is focused on him in a way that Alec has never seen before. His eyes look dark and wild, as if he’s waiting for something. His face is still as blank as ever, although now he sits taller in his chair and he’s on the edge of his seat, leaning forward as if he’s trying to reach out to something. 

“And then one day I knew what she met. I met someone who made me feel like I was coming home; like I could look at them for the rest of my life, only them, and never get bored. I met someone who made me feel like I was living every fairytale romance all at once. I met someone who made me want marriage and kids. I met someone I fell so in love with that I didn’t even realize it until it was too late.” 

Magnus’ eyes widen just the tiniest bit and Camille suddenly isn’t smiling anymore. Alec should stop, he should stop right now and change the direction of this speech but he can’t.

“My sister tells me I’m the most oblivious person there is and I think she’s right, because for the past five years of my life I had my soulmate right in front of me and I didn’t even realize it.” 

Izzy gasps and Clary’s smiling, tears in her eyes. 

“And if I never say anything to you again then I need to say this: I am in love with you, Magnus Bane.” There are several gasps and people start to whisper to each other, but Alec ignores it. “I love you so much. I know I’m too late and I know you’re getting married to the love of _your_ life, but I just…” he trails off, looking at Magnus whose mouth is slightly open in shock. 

“I just needed you to know.” 

He drops the microphone and he runs. 

**

He’s not even sure where he’s running to until he reaches the beach. It’s dark out and he probably shouldn’t even be out here right now, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He walks out closer to the water and sits down on the sand. The waves are calm and therefore they calm down his racing heart. He hadn’t expected to go all out and say all that in front of everyone, but it had just come out. Perhaps it was because he knew that no matter what, Magnus was getting married. Really, nothing could come out of it and he knew that Magnus didn’t feel the same, but for once Alec just wanted to come clean about his feelings. 

But he didn’t feel any different now that he had. 

For the longest time, he thought about what it would be like when he confessed his love to Magnus. He imagined the other man throwing himself into Alec’s arms and admitting that he felt the same way. He had imagined a hundred different scenarios, but in the end they didn’t matter. None of it mattered because Magnus was still up there at his damn dinner rehearsal and he was still getting married and Alec was down here, alone. 

For all that he felt, he did not feel angry. He _couldn’t_ feel angry, because this was Magnus’ happiness and despite everything, Alec just wanted Magnus to be happy. 

He brought his knees to his chest and placed his chin on them as he stared out into the ocean. It had always seemed so scary when he was little, but now it was probably the only thing that was keeping him sane. He watched as the baby waves crashed against the shore and thought about the ocean and how vast it was. For a moment he wishes he could just walked into the water and let the waves carry him away. The ocean was large enough for him to hide his problems in.

He could hear sand crunching behind him, but he didn’t turn to see who it was. It was probably Izzy or Clary coming to check on him, to make sure he hadn’t flung himself into the ocean. 

The person sat down next to him and he could immediately tell who it was without even looking. 

“That was quite a speech you gave, Alexander.”

He closes his eyes and listens to the voice next to him and relishes in the serenity in brings him. 

“In fact, I think it was rude of you to give such a speech and then leave. Especially when you’re leaving your, what was it? Soulmate?”

Alec keeps his eyes closed as he hums. “My soulmate.”

“I also find it rude that you would claim Camille to be the love of my life.”

Alec’s eyes open at this and he finally turns to look at Magnus. The older man is looking right back at him, eyes dancing and smile widening. 

“What?” He questions, not understanding.

“My Alexander, you are so dense sometimes.” Alec frowns at the words, but Magnus just keeps smiling. “Camille is not the love of my life.”

“But…” he trails off, not knowing what to say.

“Did I love her? Sure.” Alec tries to crush the jealously that flares up in him. “But believe me when I say, she never felt like coming home.”

“I don’t understand.”

Magnus laughs loudly and places his hands on Alec’s cheeks. “Must I spell it out for you?” 

Alec nods.

“I guess I just felt like you could never feel for me the way that I feel for you. I love you, Alexander Lightwood. You asked me last night, in your drunken haze, to tell you a lie; that I loved you.”

“So it’s a lie?” His heart falls.

“Never.” Magnus whispers. “I didn’t know if you meant it when you said you loved me. I was scared to say it in case you remembered and then hated me for it, but my darling, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.”

Alex allows him to smile. “You love me.” And it’s not a question, it’s a statement, but yes of course Magnus loves him. 

“I love you.” Magnus leans forward and presses his lips to Alec’s softly. It’s not his first kiss, not by far, but it’s so much more than that. The kiss washes over him like the waves on the beach and he presses his lips to Magnus’ with a little more force. It’s not aggressive or hot, it’s a sweet kiss; a promise of more to come. Magnus pulls away and Alec chases his lips. “I love you, Alec.”

“I love you, Magnus.” He whispers and Magnus kisses him once more before pulling away. 

“So no wedding?”

Magnus laughs loudly at that and he brings Alec into his chest, holding him there like it’s where he belongs. “No, my darling.”

Alec hums, happy and content for the first time in a long time. 

“So now what?”

“Now,” Magnus says, “we go home.” 

Alec doesn’t say he already is, because wherever Magnus is, he is with him and wherever they are, they are together and they are happy and home.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://camelotskingz.tumblr.com) and feel free to leave me a prompt there if you'd like! :)


End file.
